I Want To Believe
by Vikitty
Summary: A certain rat kidnaps Mulder and Scully's new friends, eight-year-olds Joran and Jocelyn. While trying to save the twins' lives, they stumble upon a secret - another conspiracy perhaps?
1. Being Bad Pays Off

****

Title: I Want To Believe

****

Disclaimer: Dana Scully and Fox Mulder don't belong to me. They belong to Chris Carter, FOX, and 1013 Productions (and any other company I'm missing here). Joran and Jocelyn Tillyer (and their parents) and Mrs. Hamel do belong to me though!

****

Spoilage: None, totally AU.

****

Characters: Dana Scully and Fox Mulder. Possible guest appearance by Walter Skinner, CGB Spender and Alex Krycek in future chapters.

****

Shipperage: None.

****

A/N: Have fun reading! Jory and Joey might sound a bit older than they really are, but really, they're eight years old! Grade 3! So I guess I have my little eight year old cousin, Natasha, to thank, too. At least I know that real eight-year-olds are extremely hyper children. *_*

x x x x x x x x x

"Come on children, follow me. We'll be taking the elevator now, so I want you guys to hold hands with your partner. Come on."

The third grade class of Gage Eckington Elementary School were on a field trip at the FBI Headquarters in Washington, D.C. All the children were fascinated, especially when they passed real FBI agents, with guns strapped to their waists.

"Whoa, look at that gun!"

"Real FBI agents!"

"FBI!"

"Mrs. Hamel? Will we see the dead people room?" Joran Tillyer asked, running forward so he was right behind his teacher.

"No, Joran, we will not be going to the morgue. I don't even know if there's a morgue here," the grey-haired teacher answered half-heartedly. "Where's your partner?" 

"My sister's talking to her friends." He instantly jumped into another question: "So will we get to see the X-Files, Mrs. Hamel?" 

Mrs. Hamel looked down at the green-eyed, brown-haired trouble maker in her class and sighed. "Why don't you go ask our tour guide?" 

The African-American lady who was leading the group around (Kirsty) smiled at Joran. "No, the Paranormal Division is not part of the tour, I'm sorry. But we'll be going to the cafeteria where you'll see lots of FBI agents!" 

Joran raised one eyebrow and shuffled back next to his twin sister. "I think that woman thinks I'm retarded," he mumbled, frowning. "There are lots of FBI agents around here. You don't see me going nuts…" 

Jocelyn, also known as Joey to all her friends, grinned. "You ARE retarded, Jory." 

"Shut up. This is BORING, Joss! I want to see the real thing!" They were now squished into the elevator, riding up to the offices. "Let's ditch them and go tour the place alone!" he declared as soon as everybody started getting off the elevator. Jory held his sister back, and as soon as everybody stepped off he elevator, the metal doors closed with a clink. Without waiting a minute or asking his sister where to go, he tiptoed and clicked the button to the basement. 

"Joran! Where are we going?" Joey asked as they descended into the bowels of the building. Her heart was hammering beneath her ribcage from the fear and excitement of it all. 

Her brother gave her a bewildered look. "Where else?" 

"The Paranormal Division?" 

Jory nodded, absolutely glowing with happiness. 

As soon as the elevator doors popped open, he hopped out and glanced right, and then left before wandering into the depths of the. It was darker than he thought it would be, but his eyes were wide with anticipation of meeting his idol - Special Agent Fox Mulder. The kid had heard about this particular agent through the news several years ago, and had been trying hard (though not really succeeding) to follow the man's career. Little green men and UFOs was Joran Tillyer's thing, too. 

Jocelyn Tillyer was another deal. Although she was only a minute younger than her brother, Joey was ten times more mature and down to earth. They were definitely the split image of each other, although she had a more heart-shaped face, slightly higher cheekbones, and longer hair. They also had the same love for getting into trouble, exactly what they were in now. 

The twins had stopped and were contemplating their next move when a female voice stopped them in their tracks. 

"Hey! What are you two kids doing down here?"

Jory grabbed his sister's hand and the two of them ran for it, twisting through shelves with portfolios on them and stuff stacked on the ground. Their chase was cut short though, when Joran ran right into a pair of legs in dress pants, and bounced off of them and into Jocelyn. Synchronized "oofs" and "ows" could be heard as they hit the ground, arms and legs tangled together. 

"Whoa! Are you two okay?" 

Both kids froze and looked up at the "wall" they bounced off of - Joey was quiet because she knew they were both in deep trouble, and Jory had his mouth opened in awe. The sound of high heels rushing towards them startled them into movement again and both of them stood up at once and hid ran to hide behind the 6' tall agent. 

"Mulder! Did you see two kids…?" she asked in between breaths. 

Agent Fox Mulder stepped aside and grinned. "You mean these two, Scully?" 

Jory and Joey looked at each other and then up at the two agents. They posed the question at the same time: "Are we in trouble?" 


	2. Playing the Hero

****

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Greatly appreciated! ^.^ Extremely happy now! *grins* Here's the second chapter. And yah, only Joran calls Jocelyn, "Joss". 

__

x x x x x x x x x

Fox Mulder watched as his partner examined the two children for injuries. His legs did hurt a bit from the collision with those twins, so their heads probably hurt a bit, too.

"So what are your names?" he asked, leaning against the wall. The kids were sitting quietly on his desk. 

"I'm Joran, and this is Jocelyn," the boy answered, his eyes wide as flying saucers.

"Hello, Joran. Jocelyn." He paused and the corner of his lips curled up into a smile. "So how did you two find my cozy little office?"

"We were on a tour with our class, and well… Joss suggested we run--" 

Jocelyn jumped off the table and glared at her brother. "No I didn't! You wouldn't let go of me!" She turned, eyes flashing. "We were on a field trip till this dork here got us lost!" There were tears in her eyes now. "I don't want to get into trouble," she squeaked. 

Mulder let Scully pull the girl into a hug while he went to sit next to her brother. The two 'boys' looked at each other and shrugged. Mulder remembered what it was like to fight with a sister. That was a long time ago though…

"So can you tell me more about the X-Files?" 

Joran's question surprised Mulder somewhat. "You're interested in the X-Files?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes! I want to join the FBI in the future, and be just like you! I want to believe!" Joran exclaimed, pointing at the poster behind the desk.

Mulder caught Scully's amused look and Jocelyn's skeptical eye roll. 

Oh look, it's Little Spooky and his skeptical partner…

He had no doubt that Scully was thinking the exact same thing when he picked the little boy up. "It's not healthy for you to be so into the paranormal," he commented. 

"But you're obsessed with the paranormal!"

"No one ever said he was healthy. In fact, 'Spooky Mulder' is the nickname for your idol here," she commented, confirming Mulder's previous suspicion.

Mulder gave a silly grin before leaving his office with Scully and Jocelyn behind him. "Focused. Not obsessed. Let's go find your tour group. Which school and what grade, Joran?" 

"Grade three. Gage Eckington Elementary."

"So you're… eight?" 

"Yup! I'm going to join the FBI as soon as possible!" 

"Well, good luck with that dream, okay?"

The boy was getting heavier in his arms so he put him down and just held his hand. It was weird, the feeling of protecting a child, but he liked it. Perhaps one day he'll settle down, get married and have a bunch of kids. The glances he and Scully got while walking and riding the elevator down to the main floor amused him greatly. 

The security downstairs greeted Mulder and Scully. "What can I do for you two agents today?" 

"Two kids got lost from their tour. Gage Eckington, third--"

"JORAN TILLYER! JOCELYN TILLYER!" 

The four of them spun around, the children moving behind their new friends. A woman with grey hair - Mrs. Hamel - was moving towards them at top speed.

"Joran and Jocelyn! Wait till your parents hear about this! Running off without a word, and bothering these kind FBI Agents!" she raved. The whole main floor of the building was watching them now, but Mrs. Hamel didn't even notice them. 

Mulder felt somebody tugging at his suit . Joran's wide, fearful eyes stared up at him. "Help us out of this?" he asked, his voice abnormally high.

The thought of controlling an old - excuse me, not as young - woman made him nervous. It was an uncomfortable job. After all, he was raised with the words "respect your elders" in his head. 

But he had to help the twins out. He WAS Joran's hero. Why not play up to it? 


End file.
